Love, Loss, and Eternal Regret
by ArtemisRide
Summary: Percy has one big regret. Will he be able to make up for it? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

"One more glass." Percy demanded. He was sitting in a dingy seat at a bar filled with drunks. He already had 5 glasses of the strongest stuff so he fit right in.

"You sure kid?" The bar tender asked.

"Hey I can pay for it so you shouldn't be complaining." He responded. The bar tender shrugged and handed him the glass. He took a big sip. Darn it's already been a month, and he couldn't stop thinking about _**it.**_His biggest regret.

He had ditched Annabeth for some Aphrodite girl. She was incredibly hot, but he should have known better. Her name was Isobelle or just Belle. She lived up to that name. She had long slightly wavy golden hair, perfect features, flawless skin with a flawless tan, and a figure any women would die for. He was awestruck by her beauty and ignored the fact that she was shallow and vain. She was nice enough he decided. After dating for three months they were engaged. Another three months and it was the day of their wedding.

Flashback

He had been listening to a conversation that had happened between Belle and a bridesmaid.

"Gods I don't think I look perfect enough, wait no I always look perfect." Belle said in front of a mirror. All her bridesmaids rolled their eyes. She already had a make-up done and wore a dress to hug her figure.

"Does it matter? He'll always think you're beautiful as long as he loves you." The bridesmaid said. It was very good advice, and he agreed with her, but Belle didn't care.

"All the gods are going to be at this wedding. I don't care what he thinks, I have to look good." Belle whined. 'Gods Annabeth wouldn't have done something like this' he thought. Wait he couldn't think thoughts like that. He broke up with her so he could be with Belle.

The wedding then started, and it was going smoothly until the priest said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Annabeth then stood up and said, "Percy I have loved you even after you broke up with me. I know you deserve better so please don't say yes." She looked good in a tight gray dress that brought out her eyes. Her pretty gray eyes normally calculating were begging today. Percy was stunned. He didn't know what to say so he settled on the safe option.

"I'm sorry." He said. Annabeth's eyes filled with tears, and she ran away. For some reason his heart felt like it was being shattered. It hurt so much.

"Now that the rude interruption is over, can we continue with my wedding?" Belle said snobbishly. Is this really the girl he wanted to spend eternity with? He contemplated this for a bit until the priest interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked. Percy thought it over for a bit before he knew his answer.

"No." He stated. Then he ran out to find Annabeth. He needed to tell her he was in love with her. When he ran out of the church he saw that Annabeth was fighting a two headed dragon. Annabeth's cloth were burned at the edges and clawed, but it didn't seem like she had any injuries that were fatal.

"Annabeth!" He screamed. He realized his mistake a second too late. She turned around and the dragon took this opportunity to bite her. It bit her in the shoulder. The exact place where she got hit by that poisoned dagger all those years ago. He tried to run to her, but the dragon blew fire in front of his path. He saw Annabeth wriggling in pain and screaming for help. That made him furious. He ran towards the dragon, dodging it's flames, and beheaded it. He was lucky the dragon didn't claw him in his Achilles' spot. He then ran towards Annabeth.

"Percy?" She asked. She looked so battered and fragile, and it broke his heart.

"I'm here." He said. Trying to reassure her. He reached for some ambrosia and tried to feed her it. She swatted it away.

"T-too late. Tell goodbye to Grover...and Th-thalia...and Nico...and a-all our other friends." She whispered. She was losing color rapidly, and he knew she didn't have much time left, but he wouldn't accept it.

"No you're not going to die. You can't leave me. Not now." He forcefully shoved some ambrosia into her mouth, but it was too late.

"Goodbye Percy. I love you." She then closed her eyes for the last time. Tears ran down his cheeks and fell on her still body.

"No don't go. I never got to apologize. I never got to tell you I love you. Please don't leave me." He said repeatedly, but he knew it was fruitless. Several days later they burned her shroud. It was identical to the one she had when she was twelve.

Everyone else told long sentimental stories about her and expected him to the same, but when he went up all he said was, "I love her."

Flashback end

He staggered out of the bar, and walked into a dark alley. He knew it was a stupid thing to do, but he didn't care. He continued stumbling around until three men with knives came.

"Give us your money and no one will get hurt." The toughest one said.

"Now gentleman. I see no reason for why I should give you my money." He slurred. Then he started laughing like a crazy man. He then turned around and maybe by luck, one of the muggers' knife hit his Achilles' spot. He fell then on the street. 'I'll finally get to be with her again' he thought, 'maybe Nico will convince the judges to let me into Elysium cause that's where she'll be.'

'But what if she doesn't want to see you. Or what if she's with Luke now.' A negative part of his brain argued.

'That doesn't matter' He thought, 'As long as I get to see her and tell her my feelings.' He didn't have time for anymore thoughts. He could feel himself slipping from this life to the next.

Time skip

"Elysium." The first judge decided. He didn't recognize who it was. All three of them were guys wearing powdered wigs.

"Elysium." The other two judges agreed.

"Thank you." He said earnestly. He ran to the fields where he'd be spending the rest of eternity. He scanned the faces of shades, hoping to find the girl with blond hair and gray eyes that would always be a permanent part of his heart. He ran past Silena and Beckendorf, Zoe and Bianca until he finally found her. She was sitting by herself, looking lost in thought.

"Annabeth!" He called. She turned to face him. Her eyes filled with shock.

"Percy?" She asked in a tone filled with disbelief. He smiled and ran up to her and kissed her. This was true heaven. She broke the kiss to soon for his taste.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I love you." Their lips met again once more.


End file.
